doragonsgardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Island
The Main Island is the first island availlable other then PVP and The Beggining. Most of Main Island's monsters have poor stats and simple typing, making it a great place to start off. It only has one boss, JimblyTheGiantShroom. It also originally has PVP Island in the same game; however, PVP Island was moved to it's own place. Somewhere in October, the island had a nearly complete remake. While the monsters are the same, the map was completely different and a few other monsters were added as well. Info *Rank Needed: 0 *Number of Monsters: 13(21 counting events) *Available: Yes *Boss: JimblyTheGiantShroom Landscape The player spawns in a nest filled with eggs, inside of a cave, near a campfire. A straight path leads to the cave's exit, revealing a temple with pillars. A few XPBalloons can be found here. The player go choose to go left inside of a beach with LilRockCrabs in it. Near the beach is a volcanic cave featuring RedGoblins. Next to the beach is a graveyard with KidZombies and KidSkeletons are in it. Left to the graveyard is a farm containing Pigletts, Pigs, LilChickens and Chickens. In front of the spawn is a path to a forest. Near the end of the path, you can find Pokemantrainer, the local NPC. There is a forest with a giant tree near him as well, where you can find Wolves and WolfPups. Right of the forest and Pokemantrainer is a cave filled with water, containing BlueGoblin, with a nearly camp inhabited by GreenGoblins. After some walking, you can reach a hilly, yet still grassy area. There is a forest with enormous trees, and glowing or not mushrooms. The boss of Main Island, JimblyTheGiantShroom, is found here. At the right of the forest is a narrow rock path above the water. At the end of the path is a small cave, which opens in a canyon. After climbing the canyon, you reach a town. At the top right of the town is another cave. Go down the cave and you will find GiantRedAnts. Events NightDragon event This event was the first event in the game. It was actually a boss test; it included the first boss ever added to the game, Doro. Later on, the boss was replaced by jimbly. It consisted of a boss, DoroTheNightDragon(Dark/Dragon). Beating it would give a NightDragon(Dark/Dragon) occasionally. Christmas Event This event happened on Christmas 2013, and will presumately return Christmas 2014. This event was quite special through; players had to kill christmas-themed monsters in an ice-themed cave. They would drop "Gumdrops". You had to give them to a Gingerbread Man, who would give you Christmas Present. * KidIceKnight (Ice) (Also has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * IceGoblin (Ice) (Also has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * BabyChristmasCockatrice (Flying/Poison) (Has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * LilChristmasRockCrab (Rock) (Has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * KidPenguin (Normal) (Has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * SnowKid (Ice) (Has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * GingerbreadMan (Normal) (Has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * LilSnowGolem (Ice/Rock) (Has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * IceBlob (Ice) (Has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) * Rudolf (Normal/Psychic) (Has a 1/10 chance of coming out of a Christmas Present) Monsters * GreenGoblin (Grass) * BlueGoblin (Water) * GiantRedAnt (Bug) * EvoCube (EvoMaterial) (Normal) * Li'lRockCrab (Rock) * WolfPup (Normal) * Wolf (Normal) * Piglett (Normal) * Pig (Normal) * LilChicken (Normal/Flying) * Chicken (Normal/Flying) * JimblyTheGiantShroom (Boss) (Grass/Ghost) (Drops EvoCubes and DragonSeeds) * LilShroom (Grass/Ghost) (Received from JimblyTheGiantShroom) Category:Islands